Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Dentro de Sam Uley hay una eterna guerra entre lo que el lobo quiere y lo que el hombre lean. Entren y comenten por favor. Editado


No está demás decirles que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Disfruten y dejen comentarios por favor. Se les quiere :D

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde de un miércoles, en La Push, había un precioso verde intenso en toda la vegetación pues era primavera y en cada resquicio de vegetación se encontraban un sinfín de hermosas flores silvestres de todos los colores: blancas, azules, rosas, amarillas y lilas. Todo este paisaje era complementado con mariposas que revoloteaban de flor en flor, una que otra abeja y varias aves volando en pareja. Después de todo la primavera es la época del amor ¿o no?

En medio de toda la escenografía de cuento de hadas se encontraba una casa hecha de madera, bastante pintoresca: el techo era de tejas rojas sutilmente desgastadas por el sol, tenía una chimenea de ladrillo que tenía ya unos cuantos meses en desuso, las ventanas eran blancas y estaban todas abiertas permitiendo que el aroma de la primavera penetrara en la habitación, gracias a una fresca brisa que tenía toda la tarde soplando, para alegría de los habitantes de la reserva.

Dentro de esa casa se encontraba una simple muchacha, delgada, relativamente alta, de piel color bronce, cabello negro, largo y liso y una mirada bastante amable. Su rostro solía ser hermoso; pero ahora tenía varias cicatrices en el lado izquierdo que lo cruzaban desde el puente de la nariz hasta el borde de la mandíbula, a raíz del ataque de un lobo, aún así su amabilidad y compasión hacía que todos olvidaran ese pequeño detalle. ¿Su nombre? Emily Young, sí la prometida de Sam Uley, el macho alfa de la manada, la que imprimó al novio de su prima y mejor amiga Leah Clearwater ¿interesante no?.

- ¿Dónde estarás Sam?- Preguntó Emily apoyándose en el marco de la puerta blaca, que estaba abierta y en ella colgaba una cortina de encaje que evitaba que los insectos ingresaran a la casa, esperando al que ella consideraba el amor de su vida apareciera por su casa. Tenía ya un buen tiempo sin verlo y desde que habían regresado los vampiros a Forks casi y no pasaban tiempo juntos.

Mientras tanto al otro de La Push, había una playa con arena fina, húmeda y oscura, varias rocas y un mar profundo y azul intenso frente a ella. A su espalda había un frondoso bosque que invitaba a entrar en él y nunca salir. A la entrada de ese bosque habían varios troncos que más de uno utilizaba para sentarse a contemplar el ocaso, ciertamente un espectáculo digno de ver.

De pronto en la playa comenzó a oírse el sonido de algo corriendo, para ser exactos, de animales corriendo y de hecho así era: uno a uno fueron apareciendo unos lobos gigantescos en la playa de La Push encabezados por un lobo grande e imponente que parecía un poco mayor que los demás y transmitía un poco más de madurez que muchos de los que lo seguían. Probablemente se trataba del macho alfa: Sam Uley

Ese lobo se detuvo frente a los demás y los miró fijamente, como dándoles una orden, inmediatamente los lobos corrieron hacia los árboles que estaban a la entrada del bosque y se ocultaron tras ellos. Excepto uno, que era más pequeño que los demás y tenía facciones menos gruesas, dentro de lo que cabe para ser un lobo claro está, quizás se tratara de una loba.

Esta se había quedado de pie, con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto al macho alfa de su manada; sin embargo lo miraba a los ojos, retándolo y él era incapaz de desviar la mirada o de aplicarle un poco de disciplina.

La loba se volteó súbitamente y comenzó a correr hacia un árbol lejano al tiempo que un grupo de muchachos de piel color bronce y cabellos negros caminaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba vistiendo sólo unos jeans y tenis.

-¿A qué no fue divertido?- Preguntó el que parecía más joven de todos.

-Sí Seth- Respondió otro de ellos con fastidio, probablemente esa no era la primera vez en el día que el muchacho formulaba la pregunta- Ha sido genial, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?-

-Sí hablemos de otra cosa- comentó maliciosamente el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Paul. Todos voltearon a verlo, esperando a oír lo que tenía para decir pues Paul era muy impulsivo y no era fácil adivinar con que podía salir.

-¿Otra cosa como qué?- Preguntó un chico que físicamente era igual a los demás pero con algo de tristeza en su mirada ¿Su nombre? Jacob Black. Jacob tenía el presentimiento de saber sobre que quería hablar Paul, de hecho todos lo tenían por la conexión mental entre los miembros de la manada y a decir verdad no era muy buena idea que sacara ese tema a colación.

-Sí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó también Jared con el mismo presentimiento de Jacob.

-Tengo una duda Sam, tu mente estaba algo confusa hoy- Comenzó Paul ganándose una mirada de reproche de todos los presentes pues sabían perfectamente de que hablaba- ¿Esas imágenes que vimos eran recuerdos o fantasías? Porque yo particularmente no logré descifrarlo-

Sam gruñó suavemente, seguía convertido en lobo, tratando de advertirle a Paul que cerrara la boca en ese instante. Claro está que no logró su cometido

-Y otra cosa que tengo dudas y me gustaría que nos explicaras ¿Pensabas en Emily o en la provocativa Leah, después de todo ya la probaste?- Preguntó con una sonrisa muy desagradable en el rostro.

Sam se transformó en humano súbitamente y gritó"¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo!" al tiempo que Seth golpeaba a Paul por hablar así de su hermana.

-Venga has sido tú el que andaba de exhibicionista- Repuso Paul- Y no sé porque te molestas, Leah es soltera, yo también, podría divertirme mucho con ella-

Sam acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Paul, previa colocación de sus pantalones lo tomó por el cuello y rugió: "¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella nunca más! ¿Quedó claro? Leah se merece algo…."

Sam dejó de hablar cuando se percató de la presencia de la muchacha en cuestión a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, ya vestida y con dos trenzas hechas en su cabello, tenía los ojos llorosos tras escuchar lo que Paul había dicho.

-Leah- Llamó Sam- Ven aquí-

-Leah- Dijo Jacob cuando la vio corriendo hacia el bosque- Iré a buscarla- agregó tras echar a correr tras ella.

-Estarás satisfecho ¿no?- Agregó Seth muy molesto- Ambos lo estarán. Lo único que hacen es lastimarla y hacerla sentir poca cosa- golpeó a Sam con una mano y a Paul con otra y salió corriendo tras Jacob para buscar a su hermana, la verdad el golpe le dolió más a él que a los dos hombres, pero es la intención lo que cuenta.

-Más te vale que te disculpes con ella- Ordenó Sam.

-¿Yo?- Replicó Paul- Si tú la dejaste por su prima

Y logró su cometido: Sam estrelló su pucho en el rostro de Paul dejándole un gran moretón y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Tienes prohibido estar con la manada hasta que te disculpes con Leah y ella nos comunique que quiere que vuelvas- Dijo Sam y se marchó rumbo a casa de Emily, los demás miembros de la manada también se fueron unos a buscar a Leah y otros a buscar a sus respectivas imprimaciones.

Sam se tardó en llegar a casa de Emily, caminó lento tratando de calmarse y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando finalmente llegó vio a su prometida sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, esperándolo.

Al verlo corrió hacia él y saltó en sus brazos para poder besarlo, pues era más baja que él.

-¿tienes hambre cariño?- Preguntó sonriéndole.

-Sí, un poco- Mintió Sam, pues sabía que ella llevaba horas cocinando algo para él.

-Entremos- Dijo ella y eso hicieron. Entraron a la casa y cenaron, aunque era un poco temprano para hacerlo, mietras Emily acomodaba la cocina Sam seguía sentado en la mesa mirando por la ventana, que daba al bosque.

No lo admitiría en voz alta para evitar herir los sentimientos de Emily, pues ninguno de los dos se había perdonado nunca haber traicionado a Leah, estaba muy preocupado por ella. La última vez que vio esa mirada de desilusión en su rostro ella trató de acabar con su vida. Claro que eso sólo lo sabían él y ella, bueno y toda la manada pro la conexión mental, ya que fue Sam quien la encontró y llevó al hospital.

-¿Qué tal la ronda?- preguntó Emily sentándose en sus piernas y besándolo cariñosamente.

- Bastante bien, Seth estaba un poco irritante, después de todo sigue siendo un niño- Respondió Sam al recordar las incontables veces que Seth había hecho preguntas tontas.

- Me alegro que todo estuviera bien en el bosque- Dijo Emily y comenzó a besarlo con un poco más de pasión. Sam no tuvo más remedio que responderle ¿qué clase de hombre le diría que no?.

Entre beso y beso la cargó y la llevó al sofá dejándose caer sobre ella, besándola con más ternura y amor que nunca, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no quería ser consciente de a quien estaba besando y quizás si Emily abriera los ojos lo notaría también.

En eso se pasó un buen rato y cuando Sam volvió a dominar su cuerpo por unos pocos minutos se dio cuenta que estaban en la habitación de Emily, ella sobre él, demostrándole su amor con el vaivén de sus caderas y susurrando su nombre entre gemidos. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la mujer que estaba sobre él y decidió relajarse, había tenido un día difícil

A penas Sam cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir nada más se arrepintió pues múltiples recuerdos vinieron a él desde una época más feliz, más fácil, recuerdos ardientes de una mujer mucho más hermosa y dulce que la que estaba con él en ese momento.

-Yo la hice mujer y luego la volví la arpía que ahora es- pensó Sam con un inmenso pesar. Y se reprendió mentalmente por recordar como le hacía el amor a Leah mientras su prometida se lo hacía a él.

Luego de un rato perdió toda la lucidez, estaba cerca del final, lo sentía y Emily también. Así que se relajó y dejó que pasara, aunque no fue tan buena idea porque, al inundarse su cuerpo de un inmenso placer su garganta y su corazón lo traicionaron profiriendo un gemido claro, profundo y anhelante "Leah" fue lo que dijo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado por lo que acababa de pasar y vio a Emily, aún sobre él, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos: una mezcla de resignación y comprensión.

-Siempre lo he sabido- le dijo acariciando su rostro- Tu jamás dejaste de amarla y yo siempre he sido la mejor opción para tener a tu descendencia-

-Emily yo…-Dijo Sam tratando de disculparse, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, no se arrepentía: por fin comprendía lo que el consejo le había dicho: "La naturaleza escogió a Emily, tú: a Leah"

- No te disculpes por lo que sientes Sam- Respondió Emily besándolo en la frente con dulzura- Lo entiendo y quizás sea mejor así.

- Sigo imprimado de ti- Dijo él abrazándola contra su pecho- Aunque ame a Leah la naturaleza nos seguirá llamando él uno al otro-

-No lucharás contra la naturaleza- Preguntó Emily, aunque parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Así- Respondió Sam y ambos se dispusieron a dormir- Tendré que golpear a Paul de nuevo mañana- Agregó para sus pensamientos- Eres un cobarde Sam Uley-


End file.
